Superstitious
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot. Rated for Lemon. KaixTala BL. Surfing on the web Kai finds a trick to make you superstitious if you weren’t. some tricks will make you things you would never do, Kai changes it to his advantage…


Author's note: sorry, I haven't updated often lately –sweat drop- after my brother was sick, he got better, then I got sick (fever) then the rest of my family gets sick, and then the cat runs away! So that's why I haven't updated…plus homework! But now I'm working on them ok? But first here's something I came up with after visiting my superstitious cousin…

Warnings: OneShot, YAOI, don't like don't read ok? Lemon/Lime.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Superstitious_

"Hm… would this work on Tala?" The blunette seated in front of the computer screen scanned the information again.

It was a trick if you weren't superstitious. Doing the simple instructions you could raise the persons' hands without them realizing it.

A sly smirk plastered itself all over the blunettes' face. Blue bangs fell over his eyes, covering the perverted look.

_'I could make this work to my advantage'_; he lightly chuckled before closing the page and logging off, slipping out of the chair making his way to his roommates' room where he knew he'd be…studying.

Casually walking towards the hall, he stopped in front of a pale white door framed with the colour, dark blue. A sign on the doorknob that clearly read, "Stay out" in block white letters against the pitch-black cardboard, hung by a string.

Knocking first, he receives no answer, so enters uninvited. In the room he let his eyes wander around searching for the wolf. Tala lay on his stomach on his bed, clear blue eyes moving back and forth across the pages. Blue eyes looked up from the notes meeting the crimson that looked him up and down.

"Yes?" The redhead asked closing his binder sitting up on his bed, daring the red eyes to look at him in the eyes and _not_ up and down.

Kai stopped the lingering eyes meeting the glaring blue ones.

"I was wondering if you were…superstitious," he answered leaning back on the door lightly closing it shut, then locking it silently. Tala didn't hear the click.

"No…I'm not." The younger teen answered eyeing Kai's actions carefully. He knew the older teen had a crush on him, he often lead on hints as well as jokes that…weren't really jokes. He didn't trust Kai in a room alone…

"Can I do a trick on you that might make you superstitious? You'll find yourself…doing things you'd never thought you'd do…" his lips tugged into a smirk as he watched the Russians' expression change from untrusting to curious to confused. He looked cute confused, cuter then usually…so innocent.

"Well?"

"I can't. I have to study for tomorrow," Tala excused opening back up his binder.

"No you don't." Kai stopped him closing the binder placing it on the desk next to the redheads' bed leaning over him. Tala blushed. Kai smirked.

"You're a smart ass, you'll ace it easy, now c'mon and put on this blindfold," Kai instructed handing him the black blind that came from nowhere. Tala backed away still blushing at Kai's closeness.

"Why do I have to where a blind fold?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"You just do ok," he spit back tossing it to his face. Tala glared tying it over his eyes behind his head to a tight knot, but not too tight.

"Good now c'mere," Kai held out a hand for the redhead to take. He took it uneasily slightly stumbling without his sight. Kai held onto him dragging the redhead in front of the wall that faced his bed.

"Kay now keep you're hands to your sides and don't take off your blindfold for anything," Kai's voice was deep, really deep. Tala shivered keeping his hands by his sides.

"Hn…good," Kai then turned off the lights, the light from the moon spilt through the window shinning on both of them.

-CLAP, CLAP-

Kai clapped his hands in front of the redheads' face, and then reached for his hands lifting them up and crisscrossing them before laying them back down by the Russian's side.

-SNAP, SNAP-

He clicked his fingers together in front of his face again. All silence except for those sounds claps and snaps.

He reached for the pale hands and crisscrossed them again, then placing them back to the sides. The hands moved forward slightly.

Kai repeated this getting the hands to rise even more. Kai looked slightly surprised but didn't mind it. (1) Placing himself right up against the redhead, all was silent.

"Kai?" All Tala heard was his breathing, and he felt…breaths on him.

The blunette leaned forward, his hair tickling Tala's chin. His breath on Tala's neck, he licked his lips then nipping the peachy flesh. Tala yelped jumping back if it weren't for the wall. Kai held his arms in place growling him to stay still.

"I don't think that was part of it Kai!" Tala shouted wriggling in Kai's hold.

"_I_ know it so just shut up and relax! I won't bite…too hard…" Tala blushed though no one could see it; it was too dark to see.

"Please Kai, can we stop? I have to study," but his pleas went unanswered, he knew he wouldn't get answer anyway, might as well let Kai be done with him.

Once Tala finally gave up, Kai continued. His lips spread across pink soft lips. Tala was startled by the gesture, but when a wet tongue pushed against his lips he didn't really think he had a choice, so? He parted for the eager blunette.

Kai's tongue played a bit with Tala's before dragging it into his own mouth with a sucking motion, which gained a pleasured groan from the younger teen.

'_Yep, this'll definitely work to my advantage.'_ Kai mused letting both of them take a breath before pressing himself against the lean fit body. Tala gasped when he felt the contact; never had anyone touched him this much! Even down south he felt…Kai there too…

Kai lead his fingers massage up and down Tala's sides, he knew the redhead was ticklish. The sightless youth couldn't help but twitch and jerk away from the fingers, but Kai held him in place.

"Pl-please Kai stop! I-I'm ticklish, you know that!" He giggled dropping down to his knees in an attempt to get away from the attacking fingers.

"Hehe…how about…no?" Dropping down to Tala's level Kai continued his assault getting Tala to squirm underneath him, smirking he straddled the slim waist leaning down to silence the giggles.

Licking for entrance Tala couldn't help but let him enter, he still had the giggles. While Kai kissed him, his hands busied themselves below undoing the belt. But once Tala heard the jingle of the belt he stopped quickly getting up, which of course proved to be difficult since he couldn't see.

"Kai stop!" He sat up raising his hands up to take off the blindfold, but someone stopped him.

"Wait…you can't say that you don't enjoy it," Kai grunted lifting himself up along with the blinded youth.

"No but-"

"Then let's continue," Kai suggested huskily raising his companion towards the bed laying him flat on the mattress, placing himself right above him dipping his head to suck on the exposed collar bone. Tala arched himself a bit allowing Kai more access, moans of pleasure soon filled the room as Kai discarded the bothersome clothing and nipped the pale flesh leaving his markings on the redhead.

Soon enough Tala started to join in the fun. Letting his hands roam the untouched body above him he slowly slipped his hands under the black shirt Kai was wearing. Rubbing against the hard flesh, the well built muscles underneath his fingertips. Kai was startled to find him actually participating but smirked as he continued kissing down Tala's chest and sucking the flesh on his stomach. Trailing his tongue a little bit lower nearing the waistband of the redheads' boxers, Tala moaned raising his hips to the touch.

"Kai!" The blunette smirked stopping right below his bellybutton were the fabric covered the rest of the redhead's body.

"Hehe, see? You will find yourself doing things you'd never thought you'd do," Kai chuckled pulling down the orange boxers. Lustfully examining the redhead up and down, taking in every detail of the perfect body.

"Do it!" Tala urged Kai on clutching his hair.

"With pleasure," Kai growled descending his head in front of Tala's opening, licking his lips he took in the redheads' full length. Blue eyes shot wide as he felt himself melt inside Kai's hot cavern, feeling the wet skilled tongue swirl around him he let out a moan gripping Kai's shoulders, hard. Nothing mattered now; just what Kai was doing to him now was the entire redhead paid attention to.

"K-Kai…" Tala was able to whisper holding himself from cumming right there.

"Yes?" Kai smirked stopping his actions, licking his lips looking up at the redhead, he couldn't see his eyes because the blindfold was still on, so he blew on Tala's cock making the teen under him shiver delightfully.

"Take me," Tala grunted, "and take this stupid thing off!" He demanded.

"Whatever you say, koi." Kai mused untying the blindfold staring down at the blue glazed eyes that stared up at him needing. "Do it," was all that escaped his lips before Kai came crashing down on his cheery red lips kissing him passionately, tongue and all, both fighting for dominance, but stopped when Tala growled impatiently rubbing his arousal against Kai's still clothed cock and busied his hands with pulling down the blunette's pants.

Kai understood rubbing his hand on the hardened cock, affectionately but slowly gaining Tala to let out a moan and growl at the same time. Kai chuckled evilly leaving the redheads' lips taking him whole again, this time sucking. Blue eyes again shot wide deciding to grip on the bed sheets this time as Kai took him, sucking him hard. He felt something pressure inside of him, getting harder and harder to contain himself he felt himself reach his climax, but Kai stopped sensing the uncomfortable feeling of his redhead.

"I'll…stop if you want me too," "No, no just get on with it, take me…" Tala pleaded shutting his eyes closed ready for the blunette to enter him like he wanted. Kai nodded removing his clothing like Tala asked him to carefully placing him in Tala's opening.

"Ready?"

"Just do it!" The redhead shouted frustrated that this was taking so long. "A little bit impatient aren't we?" Kai taunted. "Shut up and do it!" Kai rolled his eyes entering the impatient redhead beneath him. As he entered slowly Tala cringed at the feeling, not liking it at first but soon got comfortable with it pleading for Kai to go faster, he would spill at any moment.

"Faster!"

"I am!" Kai cringed picking up the pace entering his full length within his blue-eyed lover, the youth underneath him gasping from pain and pleasure. Feeling the muscle tighten even more as he closed in on his own climax, the blunette winced as he heard Tala scream out his name when he hit that spot. The farthest he could go, hitting it again and again, both calling the others name out in pleasured screams, jolts of bliss went throughout their bodies. Kai spilled inside while Tala on the outside. Kai slide out lying next to his redhead, a perverted smirk stretched across his face.

"We did it, we actually did it," he breathed looking at the dazed redhead; layers of sweat covered both of their bodies. He licked his lips turning the exhausted redhead over to face him.

"So? You superstitious now?" Kai chuckled. Tala smiled.

"Nope, I would have done that anyway," he winked a blue eye leaning for another kiss, only this time short and sweet.

* * *

END

* * *

(1) eh, something my lil cuz did to meh, she wanted to try it out, with the superstition. I didn't work though :P but I played along to make her feel better.

Author's note: lmao. My cousin did the thing at the beginning, with the clapping and snapping, my hands were supposed to float up or something like that? Anyways, it didn't work ;P like I told her, but then I was just thinking about it and…welll this idea was born! Kai is so naughty! Anyway, another fic kind of similar to this, that I will be posting up _eventually_ is, "Are you a Moaner or a Screamer?" while I was on quizilla, I saw that quiz and I fell of my chair laughing! Seriously, who would want to something like that? Well, it had like over 5000 hits so…I guess people do wanna know? Ew…so yea, watch out for that.

Please review, and thank you for your time. Oh and flamers will be used to warm up my house, it's getting really cold over here :P


End file.
